Snob and The Good Girl
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: This is a story about having to be with someone you don't want.. Enjoy : D


SasuHina: The Snob and The Good Girl

Intro: A young girl named Lacy lives outside of the Sun Valley Village in a little town called Luna. Lacy studies hard and along with her sister Tami they go hiking in the trails in the hills behind their village. Their parents Niko and Lyka are so proud of their daughters but they worry that they won't find love in time before they become arranged to be married... A young boy named Marcus lives in Sun Valley's "Rich Village" but is known as the place where the "snobs" live. Marcus studies hard in school but gets distracted alot due to all the girls who flirt with him but he has his eyes on a particular one but his parents want him and his brother Chris to marry the Royal family's daughters. Marcus and Chris always rebel against them saying that they aren't interested in them at all.. Their father Grant and mother Sabrina just ignore them and go on with the plan of having their sons marry the princesses..

Part 1

Tami and Lacy are hiking along a trail near the "Rich Village" But they keep going since the people throw tomato and plums at them everytime they walk past. Lacy: Oh no! Duck sis her comes the plum! Tami ducks and the plum doesn't hit her but the tomato hits lacy in the face. Tami: Sis are you okay?! Lacy: Yes I'm fine one of these days I'm gonna have a bucket full of mud and throw it at them! Tami: Now you're talking! oh crap! another plum! hits Tami's face..Kid: ha ha ha thats what you get you bitches! Marcus: Hey! Tyler! what are you doing? Tyler: umm nothing...Chris: So why do you have a bucket of tomatos and plums? Tyler: Umm I was out picking them yea that's what I was doing...Lacy and Tami yell: LIAR! Tyler: You shut up bitches! Chris: Okay Tyler what's the real reason you have these? Tyler: So I can throw them at those girls from Luna. Marcus: Why? Tyler: Because I feel like it and they don't need to be walking by here anyways. Marcus: What gives you the right to say that? Tyler: Well my dad tells me I can do whatever I want! so there! Chris: I don't think that's true dude so we're gonna go ask him right now..Tyler: Please don't! Marcus: I thought so! Lacy whispers to Tami: Let's go before he throws more plums at us. Tami: Good Idea let's go! The girls run past the "rich village" as marcus and Chris see them running...Marcus: gosh she's so beautiful...Chris: Yes they are..Lacy and Tami finally make it home with their clothes stained with tomato and plum..Niko: Oh my gosh girls what happened?! Lacy: We got stuff thrown at us when we were walking by the snobs town. Lyka: Ohh sweethearts they really need to stop throwing things at you guys! Tami: Yes they do mom. The girls go take a shower to wash all the stuff of them and after putting their pajamas on they go sit at the table to eat their dinner then go to bed. Lacy's laying in her bed with her eyes open thinking about the guy she likes at school then falls asleep. Tami lays down in her bed thinking about the guy she likes and hopes that he'll notice her one of these days as she falls asleep..then drifts into a dream about him...*In Dream: You are so beautiful my love Tami..I want us to be together! Ohh I want you so badd its driving me crazy..Dreams ends.* Tami wakes up thinking: Ohh wow what a hunk! goes back to sleep. Lacy's peacefully sleeping as she dreams of her mr. right...*In Dream: I want you so badd it's like I just want to wrap you in my arms and never let you go...wish you were with me...Dream ends.* Lacy wakes up thinking: Ohh marcus if you only knew how I feel about you...but you're probably not interested in a girl like me anyways..falls back asleep. Chris is peacefully asleep as he drifts into a dream about Tami..* In Dream: You're soo hot and sexy also yummy mmm I wanna taste you baby gosh I want you so badd dream ends.* Chris wakes up thinking: Wow what a dream and who is this beautiful girl? Falls back asleep..Marcus sleeping away as he dreams about Lacy..*In Dream: Damn you're so yummy, sexy and sooo hott..Gosh I want you so badd it's driving me mad baby...blows a kiss as the dream ends.* Marcus wakes up thinking: Wow she is so beautiful! falls back asleep..The next day Tami and Lacy wake up getting ready for school feeling happy for some odd reason..Lacy: I had a strange dream last night about some guy and man was he hott..Tami: I had a strange dream too about some guy and he was so yummy..Lacy: But who are these guys? Tami: I don't know sis but do they even exist? Lacy: Who knows..maybe, maybe not. Lyka: Have a good day at school girls! Tami: We hope to mother love you guys! Niko: Love you girls too! As Tami and Lacy walk to school they approach the "rich village" hoping not to get plums thrown at them. Tyler: he he there they are he he throws plums..Tami: Duck sis! Lacy and Tami duck as the plum misses them..Tyler thinking: Oh shit! missed! damn! Well this tomato won't miss them he he he throws the tomatos and the tomatos hit them. Tami: How bout we go beat the crap out of that kid! lacy: Yes let's go! As they walk towards Tyler Chris and Marcus sneak behind Tyler scaring him. Tyler: Damn you guys! you scared me! Chris: What did you just throw? Tyler: Um Um n-nothing...Lacy: You little liar! Tami: Yea look at our clothes thanks to you! Tyler laughs: Ha ha ha serves you right ha ha ha Chris: Now apologize please...Tyler: Why should I? Chris: Because I will get my brother if you don't! Tyler: Sorry! Happy now?! Marcus: That didn't sound convincing! *Lacy & Tami run off* Chris: Hey where they go? Marcus: Who? Chris: The girls that this one threw tomatos at! Marcus: Oh no not again! Tyler: what they were walking by so I threw them! Chris: You're something else you know that Tyler?! Tami: Okay we're in the clear now Lacy..Lacy: Oh thank goodness! Dammit our clothes! Tami: I know I'm gonna call mom to bring us some..*calls their mother* Lyka: Okay I'll be right there sweethearts okay! The girls make it to school waiting for their mother as brothers Chris and Marcus walk up then they hide. Lyka arrives at the school and the girls go running really fast to their mother to grab their change of clothes then go right to the bathrooms to change. Tami: Oh my! we can't go to class looking like this! Lacy: Um no we cannot! my gosh mother! Do we have our jackets? Tami: I believe we do! pulls their jackets out of their backpacks. Lacy: Oh thank goodness! They put their jackets on then walk quickly to class. When they get there their Teacher Kakashi's looking at them like they're crazy.. Tami: Sorry sensei for being late..Lacy: Yes sorry sensei.. Kakashi whispers: I see that you got tomatos thrown at you this morning?* They start to cry* Tami: Yes we did on our way here...Lacy: It was awful...Kakashi whispers: Okay girls you can go sit down then I'll let you two leave early today okay? Tami: Thank you..Lacy: Yes thank you Sensei. The girls take their seats unaware that they're being checked out by Chris and Marcus...Tami and her sister sit in their chairs feeling mortified. Lunch time rolls around and Kakashi tells the girls that they can leave early so the sisters leave school early crying really hard..Kakashi: Are you two alright? Lacy: Yes we're okay we just feel yucky that's all..Kakashi: I see well see you two tomorrow then! Tami: Okay Sensei! The girls start walking home and as they approach snobsville again they run really fast as nothing gets thrown at them this time. Tami: Yes! we didn't get ambushed! Lacy: Yay that's a good thing! They go inside their house as their parent go to hug them tight as the sisters breakdown and cry..Niko: I need to go talk to someone about this...Lyka: But who dear? Everytime one of us from here walks by there gets ambushed! Niko: That's true honey...Okay girls go get cleaned up I'm so sorry you're having to go through this sweethearts..Lacy: Well would you be able to take us to school tomorrow? Niko: Sure! I can do that! Tami: thanks daddy! They go get cleaned up and feel much better after their showers. Meanwhile at the high school...Girls: Hi Chris! Hi Marcus! Brothers: Hey girls...Lina: What's the matter babes? Chris: Nothing you guys we're just not in a good mood today that's all. Mika: Well we can cheer you guys up if you want...Marcus: No it's okay we just wanna be alone right now sorry. Lina: It's okay you guys see you later sexies. Chris: I wanna meet those girls Marcus! really badd..Marcus: But mom and dad are having us marry those stuck up daughters of King KUKU and Queen Kia..Chris: I don't want to marry them! Marcus: I don't either Chris but what choice do we have? Chris: Ugh this sucks! Marcus: You're telling me! Chris: Awe man its time to go back to class..Marcus: Great let's get this over with..When they walk into the clasroom Kakashi calls them over to talk to them. Chris: What is it Sensei? Kakashi: I need you guys to do me a favor? Marcus: What's the favor? Kakashi: I need you guys to take Lacy and Tami Haruno's homework to them I forgot to give it to them when they left earlier. Chris: Sure we can take them! Kakashi: Thanks guys! After the school day ends Chris and Marcus are on their way to Luna to deliver homework to Tami and Lacy. When Marcus and Chris walk up to the house and knock on the door their dad Niko answers the door..Marcus: hi um we're from the um high school and our teacher asked us to deliver this homework to a Tami and Lacy? Niko: Oh yes this is their house and I'm their father Niko nice to finally meet you Marcus! Marcus thinking: Huh? what does he mean by finally? And this is my brother Chris..Niko: Nice to finally meet you Chris! Lyka: Oh Hi! you must me Grant and Sabrina's sons am I right? Marcus: Um yes we are mam..Lyka: Tell them we said hello okay? Chris: Okay we will! Niko: Bye you guys see you later! Marcus: That was strange Chris..Chris: Yes it was what is going on?! How do they know our parents?! Marcus: Let's fins out shall we? They walk into their house and see their father Grant in his office and go talk to him. Grant: Hey guys! What's the matter? Chris: We went to take some homework to these girls and their dad said to us "Nice to finally meet you" What's that about dad? Grant feeling nervous then says: Ah! Niko! He's a friend of mine! Marcus: Oh? is he? Grant: Yes son! Sabrina walks into the office asking: What's going on guys? Grant: Oh nothing dear they were asking me about Niko that's all..Sabrina: Oh Okay yes they're wonderful people! Grant: Yes they are love! Marcus & Chris: Well we're gonna go do our homework okay? Sabrina: Okay guys! They go upstairs in their rooms to do their homework...but have a certain someone on their minds...Grant: Honey we cannot tell them! Sabrina: I know dear! Grant: Have you seen his daughters? Sabrina: No I haven't but from what I've heard at the high school is that they're both very pretty. Grant: We'll just have to go by the High school then dear..Sabrina: Okay love sounds good but we can't let our sons find out! Grant whispers: They won't honey! Everyone in the house goes to bed and the next day Chris and Marcus leave for school only to see little Tyler trying to throw plums again at the girls but today he missed..Chris: I see that you missed hitting them this time huh Tyler! Tyler: They had their dad take them that's why I missed! Marcus: Oh really! Tyler: Yes really! Chris: okay buddy see you after school he he Tyler: yea yea laugh all you want you guys..When they get to school they see Lacy and Tami stepping out of a car..Marcus thinking: Ohh wow she's so beautiful...Chris thinking: Ohh I want her...Then Lina and Mika approach the guys..Marcus: What do you want?! Lina: I just came to say hi damn! what's been going on with you guys lately?! Mika: Yea Chris what's wrong with you guys?! Marcus: Nothing's wrong with us happy?! Lina and Mika see Tami and Lacy walking towards them..Lina: Well well it's cotton candy with her sister blue berry! Mika: ha ha ha ha Lacy: How bout you leave us alone Lina! Lina: Aw is someone in a bad mood today? Tami: Let us pass by Lina! Mika: How bout we not! pinky! Lacy: Don't talk to my sister like that! Lina slaps Lacy across the face...Tami: You bitch! How dare you hit my sister! Chris hears the commotion and walks over to see what's going on then calls his brother Marcus over to find out the Lina and Mika are picking on Lacy and Tami...Mika then punches both Tami and Lacy in the face when...Marcus shouts: What the hell Mika?! how dare you do that to them! Mika: I'm sorry Marcus! Really I am! Marcus: You're full of shit Mika! Lina: We didn't mean to do that guys! Chris: Yea right and we're morons! Cut the crap Lina! Lina: Well they started it! Marcus: Yea right...whatever you guys! Mika and Lina: Oh come on you don't need to worry about them right now! Chris: Why don't you get away from me! Marcus: Yea stay away from us we have enough on our plate as it is! Lina: Oh well excuse me! Mika: Yea let's go Lina we gotta get to class...Lina: Okay well bye sexies! Chris: That's really getting on my nerves...Marcus: You can say that again! Chris and his brother carry Tami and Lacy to the nurses office..Nurse: What happened?! Chris: They got punched in the face by Lina and Mika! Nurse: Lovely! I'm gonna report those two to the principal! can you guys stay here a minute I need to get some ice packs for them. Marcus: Okay...Lacy and Tami wake up..Lacy: Ow my face it hurts! Tami: So does mine! ouch! Chris: I'm sorry you guys are in the nurses office right now...Tami: Oh okay thank you...passes : Thanks for letting us know...passes out. Tsunade walks in with the school nurse..Tsunade: Ohh Tami and Lacy you poor things! Marcus and Chris: Yea poor girls...Tsunade: Thank you guys for bringing them in...Marcus: No problem! They leave the office walking to class...Lacy & Tami wake up saying: Hi Tsunade! Tsunade: Hey girls! Wow you guys are bruised bad..Tami: it hurts too Lacy: Sure does..Kakashi walks into the nurses and sees the girls bruised up faces..Kakashi: Tami! Lacy! what happened?! Tami: Guess Sensei...Kakashi: Those damn girls! They need to stop this nonsense! argh! Tami: Calm down Sensei! Then Grant and Sabrina walk into the office and see the girls looking really sad...Sabrina: What happened to them?! Tsunade: Well these girls named Mika and Lina hurt them! Sabrina: Ohh those snot nose bitches! Grant: Honey! Wow! Sabrina: What! I can't stand those girls you know that! Lacy: Um Tsunade thank you for the ice pack..Tami: Yea thank you Tsunade. Tsunade: You're welcome girls you want me to call your parents to pick you up or you gonna go to class? Tami: Well if we stay then those girls will bother us even more so I guess we'll just go home then. Tsunade: Okay I'll go call them then..Sabrina: Um we can take them home Tsunade! Tsunade: Oh you guys sure? Grant: Yes we're sure! Tsunade: Okay! Thank you! Tami: Thank you for taking us home..Sabrina: You're welcome girls! They arrive at their house and the girls get out of the car thanking them for the ride and when they get into the house their parents have sad looks on their faces..Tami: What's wrong? Lyka: We heard about what happened today...Lacy: Yea it was mortifying! Tami: Yes it was but who took us to the nurses office? Lacy: I don't know I was too out of it to even tell..Tami: Me too but oh well who ever it was it was nice of them! Lacy: Yes it was sis..Lyka: You girls can go rest okay? Tami: Okay mom The girls go to their bedrooms and go to sleep. Niko: Where's Tami and Lacy? Lyka: They went to rest dear the poor things..Niko: What happened? Lyka: Well remember those girls Lina and Mika? Niko: yes what did they do ?! Lyka crying: They hurt our daughters honey...Niko: I'm gonna talk to their teacher tomorrow! Lyka: What's their teacher gonna do honey?! Niko: I don't know but I do know that I'm getting tired of them always bothering our daughters! Lyka: Well I am too! Meanwhile at the school...Marcus: I'm done with Mika! I've had it with her! Chris: I've had it with Lina! Tired of her always bothering others! Marcus: Well Mika does the same thing! Chris: I know she does! What were we on?! When we asked them out? Marcus: I don't know but sure was a mistake! Chris: Yes I agree with you! But one thing though brother? Marcus: What's that? Chris: I can't seem to get that girl that I took to the nurses office off my mind! Marcus: Same! Gosh I can't stop thinking about her! Chris: I can't stop thinking about the other girl mann she is beautiful! Marcus: Yes so is the other girl can't get her out of my mind! Then Lina and Mika show up trying to talk to them...Chris: I don't want to talk to you or see you Lina! Lina: Why?! I love you Chris! Please! Marcus: Mika I don't want to be with you anymore it's not working out..Mika: Why? I love you so much Marcus! Marcus: Save it! We're through! walks away as Mika starts to cry really hard. Chris: You two blew it! walks away...Lina cries really hard...Mika: Oh Lina we'll find a way to get them back...Lina: What can we do Mika? Mika: We'll think of something Lina and right now it's time to go to class and we will talk about it then. Lina: Okay Mika..Everyone walks into class with Lacy and Tami no where in sight...Marcus thinking: Ohh my lacy I hope you're okay...Chris thinking the same thing about Tami..Kakashi looking around the classroom wondering why Marcus & his brother are in la la land...Okay class! We are going to be doing a project and I already chose the partners for you. Class: Aw mann! Kakashi: Well sorry class but in light of what's been going on lately I had no choice! Mika: Oh really! and you care about Tami don't you Teacher! Kakashi: You girls are-Marcus: Leave him alone! Chris: yea mind your own business! Kakashi: Thank you Marcus and Chris. Marcus: you're welcome! Kakashi goes over the project with the class right when the last bell for the day rings loudly and everyone leaves to go home quickly...Kakashi at his desk thinking: Why would that girl say such a thing?! I'm Tami's teacher nothing else! I care about all my students...Oh man! maybe I do have feelings for Tami but it could never happen though *sigh* Tsunade: Kakashi! why would you think that?! Kakashi: Because it's the truth! Tsunade: Kakashi this is love! and something like this doesn't happen everyday! Kakashi: I know but she's my student and I'm her teacher nothing else! Tsunade: Okay if you say so! Leaves to go back to the office. Tami and Lacy are in their bedrooms sleeping away when Tami has a dream about her teacher?! *In dream: Tami...you're so beautiful! Wish you could be mine...Dream ends.* Tami wakes up thinking: Oh dear! but I have a crush on that guy Chris though...Ugh! Goes back to sleep. Lacy has a dream about Marcus..*In Dream: Lacy I want to make you mine..I know you're the one for me...Dream ends.* Lacy wakes up thinking: Ohh Marcus if you only knew how I feel about you! Falls back asleep. Marcus suddenly wakes up from having a dream about Lacy thinking: One way or another I'm gonna have you my beautiful..goes back to sleep. Chris in the next room also wakes up from having a dream about Tami thinking: I need you with me Tami I want you so badd..goes back to sleep. Kakashi has a dream about Tami..In Dream: You're so handsome and soo hott..mmm you're so yummy..Take me baby! I want you! Dream ends. Kakashi wakes up sweating thinking: Oh Shittt what a dream! Who am I kidding?! There's just no way I can be with her...

Part 2

The next day Lacy and Tami get ready for school and as they're walking out the door their father stops them..Niko: Girls? Lacy & Tami: Yes daddy? Niko: I'm letting you know that since you girls are gonna be turning 18 in the next two weeks that the arranged marriage plan is gonna take effect as of today. Lacy: Why?! we don't want to be in an arranged marriage daddy! Tami: No we don't *both cry* Niko: I'm sorry sweethearts but there's no way I can change it..Lyka: Wish we could but we can't girls. Tami and Lacy leave for school crying really hard...As they walk pass the "Rich Village" Tyler sees them crying and walks over to them asking: Why are you girls crying? Lacy and Tami: Because we're being arranged to be married and it's gonna happen in two weeks..Tyler: I'm so sorry...I know two other people that are gonna be in an arranged marriage soon and they're not happy about it at all and they rebelled against it but their parents are just going ahead with it no matter what they tell them..Lacy: That sucks! Tami: Yes it does suck! Tyler: Well good luck girls..Tami: Thanks Tyler. The sisters continue walking to school while crying..as they walk onto to the school grounds the principal stops them telling them congratulations on their upcoming marriages while Tami and Lacy just stood there and cried...Tsunade: What's wrong?! I thought you two would be happy?! Lacy: why would we be happy? I mean we're going into an arranged marriage! Our parents aren't letting us get out of it either! Tami: It's true they won't..Tsunade: And you two don't know who they are right? Lacy: Nope we do not mam! Tsunade: Well we will talk about this later see you later! Tami: See yah! Lacy walks to her classroom as Tami walks to hers and sees her Teacher sitting at the bench looking sad..Are you alright? Kakashi looks up sees tami..Kakashi: Yea I'm okay Tami how are you? Tami: Well my sister and I were told that we have to get married when we turn 18...Kakashi: I'm so sorry to hear that Tami I know you and Lacy more than likely don't want to..Tami: No we don't! We don't even know who these guys are so what do we know! and also I have something that's kind of embarassing to say? Kakashi: Oh dear what is it Tami? Tami's face turns red as she says: I had a dream about you last night. Kakashi's face turns beat red..: Oh really? Tami: Yes really! smiles at him then goes into the classroom thinking: Why did I tell him that?! Ugh! He is pretty cute and yummy though! *snaps out of it* as her teacher walks into the class to start the lesson. Mika looking over at Tami thinking: Yes cotton candy Chris is mine girl! ha ha ha Chris and Marcus walk in the room. Mika: Hi Chris how are you? Chris: How bout you not talk to me Mika! Mika: Hey Marcus...Marcus: Stay away from me Mika! Lina: I'm so sorry Chris please talk to me...Chris whispers: No! Lina: Please! I'll do anything! I love you Chris so much..Tami sitting in her seat thinking: I'm gonna barf If I have to keep hearing this shit! Chris whispers: Lina! First of all you blew it and second I'm fighting with my parents right now about having to get married very soon so I have alot on my plate! lina sounding really sad: I'm sorry Chris...walks away to her seat crying really hard...Tami looks at Lina thinking: Wow she really loves him...poor thing only if she wasn't friends with that Mika girl...Then looks up at her teacher...Kakashi's face goes from normal skin tone to red...Tami: Are you okay? Kakashi: Um um uh uh yea yea I-I'm fine no worries..thinking: Ohh she is so hard to resist I can't take it anymore I have to tell her! The bell rings for the next class and Lina runs out of the classroom crying as Chris wonders why? Tami: Are you okay Chris? Chris: Yea I'm alright just not happy about having to get married so soon.. Tami: Yea Lacy and I were told today that we have to get married in two weeks to guys we don't even know. Chris: What did you just say? Tami: That my sister and I have to get married in two weeks why? Chris: just asking that's all..Tami about to cry: I think Lina really loves you Chris walks away crying...Chris: Tami...Marcus: What's wrong Chris? Chris: Well first of all Tami told me that Lina might really love me and then she said that her and Lacy are going to be married in two weeks! Marcus: No! that's not gonna happen! I'm not gonna lose Lacy! Chris: I don't want to lose Tami...Then out of no where their parents Grant and Sabrina show up at the school to pick up Chris and Marcus...Chris: why is mom and dad here? Marcus: I do not know bro...but something's going on for sure. Chris: Got that right. Sabrina: hello sweethearts how are you? chris: Uh doing okay Marcus: doing alright mom. Grant: We're taking you guys to get fitted for your tuxedos! Chris: Great...Marcus: lovely..When Tami leaves her class to go to lunch she makes a detour and goes into her first class of the day to talk to Kakashi..Kakashi: What brings you here Tami? Tami: I wanted to tell you something um Sensei..Kakashi: What is it Tami..Tami: I-I'm attracted to you Sensei...Kakashi: Ohh Tami...I have an attraction to you too but I'm afraid...Tami: Afraid of what? Kakashi: Of having my heart broken...Tami: Ohh Sensei I wouldn't do that to you...Kakashi: Tami..but your arranged marriage...Tami: I don't care about that! I care about you! Kakashi: Tami I want to do this the right way I don't want to screw this up...Tami: I don't want to either! Kakashi: What if you have no choice but to go through with the arranged marriage? Tami: I'll run to you and be with you! Kakashi: I'll be there to carry you away! Lacy: Tami um Mom and dad are here to take us home..Tami: Oh no! Lacy: Yep I don't like this it sucks! Tami: Yes it does! Bye Sensei! Kakashi: Bye girls..thinking: We'll be together Tami don't worry my dalring...Tami and Lacy arrive at the office and Niko and Lyka are standing there waiting for them and say: Well girls we're taking you to get fitted for your dresses! Lacy: Crap! Tami: You can say that again...Lyka: Ohh Sweethearts I'm so sorry! Niko: I am too..They get the girls to the bridal shop and rush them right to the dressing rooms. The lady hands the girls their dresses and they try them on and their mother asks them to come out and the sisters aren't wanting to so she yells at them then they come out with their dresses on with sad looks on their faces until Marcus and Chris see them..thinking: Ohh wow...but Tami and Lacy don't see them...Tami: I look like a big white cotton ball! Lacy: You're not the only one...Lyka: Oh girls you look beautiful! Niko: You really do sweethearts..Tami and Lacy thinking: wish we were getting married to some other guys...then they over hear the shopkeeper talking to someone when they walk in..Shop- keeper: Ah! Mr Hatake ready to be fitted? Kakashi: Um yes I am Shopkeeper: Okay let's go! Lacy: Uhh whats Sensei doing here?! Tami: I don't know something's up sis..Lacy: Yep something is! And we need to find out what's really going on here?! Tami: Yes we do..they go change into their regular clothes and take the dresses with them to give to the shopkeeper to design and decorate. Shopkeeper: These will be ready next week girls okay? Tami: Okay thanks! They leave with their parents and when they get home they start asking their parents what's going on?! Lyka: What are you talking about? Tami: About how we saw a bunch of people we know going into the shop to be fitted for tuxedos! I mean lacy and I saw our Sensei there to be fitted for a tux so what is going on around here?! Niko: Okay girls have a seat okay..Lyka: We have something to tell you but keep this to yourselves! Got it?! Tami and Lacy: Yes we got it sheesh!

Part 3

Niko: Okay well one your Sensei Kakashi's getting married in an arranged marriage like you girls are! Tami: What?! Why?! Lyka: Because he's 22 years old and they want him to marry...Lacy: That's not fair to him! Niko: No it's not Lacy you're right. Lacy: So what else are you gonna tell us? Lyka: Um well the guys you're getting married to well they're from the rich village...Tami: Say what? Niko: The only hint I can give you is the people who took you home the day those bitches beat you two up is the guys you're marrying parents..Lacy smiles really big and so does Tami..Lyka: I know that your Sensei has love for you Tami..Tami: But he's being forced to marry and i'm getting married to someone I didn't think would even take me...Lyka: I hope he'll like you Tami because if he doesn't then you take Sensei away from his bride..Tami: Oh Mom! I love you! Lyka: Love you too Tami and remember you girls are gonna have a long week next week..Lacy: I know not really looking forward to it..Tami: I'm not either sis but what choice do we have? Tami: Well let's get to bed another day of school tomorrow..Lacy: Yea. They go to bed thinking about the ones they're gonna be marrying..Kakashi at home in bed thinking: I'm not marrying anyone except Tami and that's Final! I love her! falls asleep..Chris and Marcus go to bed after a long day having the feeling that something's fishy about this arranged marriage thing..Chris: Something strange is going on Marcus..Marcus: Yea you can say that again! I mean why was Sensei there getting fitted for a tux like we were? Chris: I don't know Marcus but Tami and Lacy looked really...Marcus: Yes they both looked really beautiful! Chris: Yes they did I wish I was getting married to Tami...Marcus: Shit I wish I was getting married to Lacy! Chris: And next week? I am not looking forward to it at all! Marcus: You're not the only one Chris..they fall asleep for the night..Niko and Lyka go to sleep for the night and so do their friends Grant and Sabrina..Friday comes and the sisters get up to go to school and as they leave their house and walk pass the "Rich Village" they notice everyone is working some wedding decor already..then they see the guys walking towards them as they both blush...Marcus: Hey beautiful! Lacy: Hey handsome! Chris: Hey cutie! Tami: Hey Handsome! I heard that Sensei's getting married? Chris: Yep except it's an arranged marriage and he doesn't even want to do it.. Marcus: Wonder who he's being arranged to marry...Tami feeling sad: Who knows and why does everyone have to be in an arranged marriage? Chris: I don't know we're still fighting with our parents about it. Lacy: Yea same with us Tami: Yep...They all arrive at school and go to their first class and Tami sees Sensei sitting at the bench looking really sad...Tami: Sensei? Are you alright? Kakashi: No I'm not alright...Tami. Looks at her with tears falling from his eyes..Tami: Ohh no what's wrong? Kakashi: I'm being forced to marry someone I don't even love! Ugh I hate this! I'd rather be with you...not somebody else...Tami: Oh Sensei...gives him a hug then goes inside the classroom crying...Chris: What's the matter Tami? Tami whispers: This arranged marriage thing is depressing everyone thats involved. Chris: Yes it is...and it sucks! Tami: I'm scared and nervous...Chris holds her in his arms: It's okay I guess we all will get through this mess...Marcus: Yea..Then Kakashi walks in the classroom still crying..Chris: Sensei?Are you alright? Kakashi: I'm so sorry class I-I'm not up to par today...walks out of the class..Tami: This is really tearing him up..ohh Sensei..Marcus: I feel bad for him..Chris: So do I he doesn't deserve to marry some mystery person that he may not love! Marcus: Well that goes for us too Chris! Grant and Sabrina show up at the school to pick up their sons...Wait! What is mom and dad doing here? Chris: They're here? Marcus: Yes they are bro! Chris: great... Hey Niko and Lyka are here too! Marcus: oh wow they are! Tami: Lacy we're being picked up..Lacy: Okay sis! Oh Sensei tell Iruka I said hi...Kakashi: Okay i will..Tami: Bye handsome! Kakashi blushes as they run to the office..when they walk in they see Chris and Marcus with their parents along with theirs..Uh what are you doing here mom and dad? Niko: We're taking you to the Bridal Shop to get fitted for your dresses! Lacy: Oh yeah..Lyka: Oh sweethearts I'm sorry! Then Eva and Moki walk in and see their Uncle Niko and Aunt Lyka and Sabrina...Eva: Lacy! Tami! Tami: Eva! Moki! we didn't know you go here! Moki: Yes we do Tami and Lacy! Lacy: So good to see you girls! been such a long time! Eva: Yes it has girl! Hi Uncle Niko! Niko: Hey Eva! Hey Moki! Ready to go? Eva: yes we are! Thank you so much for taking us! Lyka: No problem! Chris and Marcus stand there drooling at the four girls..Sabrina: Will you two stop that! Marcus: What those girls are so Beautiful! I mean all of them are! Chris: I agree! Sabrina: you two are something else! Chris: Sorry mom but those four are wow...Grant: Since when do you guys drool at them? Marcus: We've always drooled at Tami and Lacy and now their friends?! Man I wish I could have Lacy and the one girl! Sabrina: Um you can't marry two girls! Chris: Why? Grant: Because it's illegal and also against the law guys. Chris and marcus: Dammit! They arrive at the tuxedo shop and get fitted for their tuxedo's only to see Iruka and kakashi getting fitted for theirs. Marcus: hey guys what's up? Iruka: Hey Marcus! hey Chris! Chris: Hey Iruka hey sensei! Kakashi: Hey guys you getting fitted too? Marcus: Yes! we are! Iruka: Well join the crowd of depressed guys who are arranged to be married next week...Chris: We are too! Kakashi: Wow we're in the same boat then guys! Marcus: Yep! and none of us know who we're marrying which kind of makes me nervous...Iruka: Same with us man! After they got fitted for their tuxedo's the four of them see the girls trying on dresses...Iruka thinking: Wow Lacy you're so beautiful...Kakashi thinking the same thing about Tami...Chris thinking: Damn Tami you're so hott and gorgeous...Marcus: Wow Lacy...wish I was marrying you...Lyka: So which dress are you girls going to pick? Lacy: Well I was thinking of taking this one! Lyka: Okay and what about you Tami? Tami: I'm gonna take this one! Lyka: Oh dear...okay Eva and Moki..Moki: I'm gonna take this one! Eva: And I will take this one..Lyka: You girls are gonna give those guys heart attacks with those dresses! Girls: ha ha ha As they leave the shop they see the four guys talking to one another..Then Tami along with Lacy look at them licking their lips...then Eva and Moki do the same thing..Marcus: Ohh mann they're so sexy...kakashi: Ohh yes she is...Iruka: This is driving me mad...Chris: You can say that again damn! Lyka: You girls are bad! The girls laugh. Tami: What mom those guys are hot! Lacy: Oh yes they are! Eva: Ditto! Moki: That goes for me too damn! Lyka: What am I gonna do with you four? Tami: I don't know mom but we love you! Lyka: Love you too girls..Iruka and kakashi get to his house and get something to drink...Iruka: Wow I want Lacy so badd love the way she licked those lips of hers...Kakashi: I love the way Tami licked hers ohh I want her so badd. Marcus and Chris walk in the house telling each other...Marcus: I want Lacy's tongue in my mouth now...Chris: I want Tami's tongue in my mouth ohh mann...Marcus: Oh man is right brother...Sabrina: What is with you guys?! Grant: They're on cloud nine honey..Sabrina: Cloud nine my ass they need to snap out of it they have rehearsals tonight! Grant: Shit! I forgot about that! Guys: We did too! Sabrina: Yea right sure...Chris: We did forget mom! Sabrina: Whatever! Chris: Love you mom! Sabrina: Don't push it guys! Marcus: Aw but mom! Sabrina: No! You guys have to go! Grant: Sorry guys...Chris: Damn! They all arrive at the church and the girls walk in with very large jackets on with their hoods over their heads. Niko: Um honey why do they have hoods over their heads? Lyka: Why do you think? Niko: Well they're not ugly..Sabrina: No They're not brother?! Kye: Oh Sabrina lighten up! Sabrina: Ohh Shut up shorty! Kye: Argh! you're something else! Lyka: So are you so hush! Grant and Niko: That's what you get buddy! The girls laugh really hard...Kye: Oh you think that's funny huh? *Gets the hose and sprays them* Eva,Moki,Tami and Lacy: Really?! How bout we beat you to a pulp! Kye: Ohh Shit they're serious! Marcus: Never Piss those girls off! Iruka: Cuz then they'll beat the shit out of you! Chris: That's right! Kakashi: Yep! Moki whispers to Tami: Where is he?! Tami whispers: Over there Moki..ready girls? Eva and Lacy whisper: Ready when you are...The girls go get another hose and get Kye back as everyone laughs...Kye: I'm kicking you girls butts! Kakashi and Iruka: No you are not mister! Chris: You touch them our feet will be up your ass! Marcus: that's for sure! Kye: Moki! Eva! You're coming home! All four girls: Not gonna happen! Kye: What?! Girls: we said no! Kye: I meant tomorrow you Chris: Don't you dare say what i think your gonna say! Kye: Since when do you guys defend them?! Guys: Uhhh since just now! Tami and lacy smile as Chris and Marcus smile back...Sabrina & Lyka: if they get sick Kye we're blaming you! Kye: Blah Blah Blah...Lyka: let's go get em girls! They all paint their faces black and run out of the room to Kick Moki and Eva's Dad's ass. Kye: Oh shit! tries to run...Girls: Too late we got you! Kye: Tami and Lacy! You girls are gonna get it! Kakashi: Touch any of them and you'll wish you hadn't! Got it?! Kye: yes damn! Lyka: okay! Tomorrow's the dinner correct?! Grant: Yes but they can't see each other! Niko: Why not? Sabrina: Because the bride and groom aren't suppose to see each other til the weddinhg...Girls: What about the dinner then? Lyka: We'll figure out something not sure what. Tami whispers: I'd like to go home and change..Lacy: me too...Lyka: Okay girls let's go..As the girls leave The guys stand there quiet as mouses...When the girls go inside the house they wash off all the black paint off their bodies. Tami: Ah! Nice to have that stuff off! Eva and Moki: Sure is! Lacy: My skin doesn't feel like plaster anymore! They all laugh...As the guys walk home the four of them decide to take a peek inside Niko and Lyka's house..as they peek they see the four girls in their pajamas singing and dancing...Iruka: Wish I could be there...Kakashi: Us too man...Then the lights turn off and as the guys leave feeling sad...They see Two shadows looking out the windows. The two shadows turn their lights off and lay down with tears in their eyes. Tami: Why can't we be with them Lacy? Lacy: Because we're betrothed to someone else that we don't truly love...Eva knocks on their door and walks in crying..Tami: Whats the matter sweetie? Moki: We're in love with Chris and Marcus but they do know about it...Lacy: And it's the day before the wedding..Eva: Yes it sure is and we have to go pick up our dresses...Tami: Why are we all sad? Eva: Who knows but this law bites..Lacy: Yes it does. They all fall asleep. The next day the girls wake up not wanting to go to the dinner at all...Lyka open the door: What's the matter? Lacy: We don't want to go to the rehearsal dinner tonight mom..Tami: I'm sorry mom its just that how are we gonna eat when we have to not be seen? Lyka: I don't know girls but one thing's for sure is that the ones who you're marrying are the ones you're gonna be stuck with..Tami and Lacy: But mom! We don't even Eva and Moki: That goes for us too Auntie! Lyka: What are you talking about? Tami: I don't want to marry the guy I'm Betrothed to...Lacy: I don't either sorry. Lyka: So what are you going to do girls? Girls: We're trying to figure that out..Lyka: okay well we gotta go pick up the dresses today. Girls: Can We go now so the guys won't see us? Lyka: I suppose we can go right now. The girls all walk to the Bridal Shop to pick up their dresses and the see the guys. Tami: oh no! what are we gonna do?! Moki: I don't know hide? Lyka: You guys are something else! Eva: Well you guys always tell us that they can't see us! Lyka: I think they over react on that...Lacy: Over react?! That's an understatement! Tami: Yes and We're tired of having to hide our selves! Moki: Yes we are too! Lyka: It's tradition though! Tami: Tradition my ass! Tsunade heard what Tami said..Tsunade: Lyka what are you guys doing to these poor girls? Lyka: Isn't it the rule with arranged marriages? Tsunade: Do they know who they're marrying? Lyka: No they do not..Tsunade; Then they have nothing to worry about then...leaves..Lyka: Let's go you guys! They walk into the shop to get their dresses un aware that they're being checked out. They walk outside carrying their dresses to the palace and when they walk in Kye's standing there with a smile on his face...Kye: Welcome girls! Moki: Oh Thanks daddy! Kye: Moki really? Moki: Well considering that a lot of people at the "Rich Village" Are total snobs! Kye: No they're not! Lacy: Yes they are sir..Kye: Well I don't care you're marrying the guys I chose for you girls! Moki: Dad please! Kye: No You're marrying who I chose! Slams door behind him..Moki and Eva cry..Tami: Wow he's an ass...Eva: Yes he is and the weddings tomorrow.. Lacy: Yep sure is...Moki: there's nothing we can do now girls it's too late. Lacy: No! I'm not gonna lose him! I love him so much! Moki: Ohh Lacy we would love to marry our loves too but we can't..Eva: Who says we can't? Moki: Daddy...Tami: What are we gonna do be miserable for the rest of our lives?! Girls: We don't want to be miserable! We wanna be happy! Kye yells: It's too late Girls! Girls: Shit! Nooooooo...all of them cry...Chris and Marcus are in their bedrooms wondering who their brides are...Chris: Why do we have to go through this Marcus? Marcus: Because we're betrothed Chris...Chris: Dammit this bites! Marcus: Sure does bro..Kakashi: Iruka? Who are we getting married to?! Iruka: Beats me I don't know..I really hope its Lacy...Kakashi: I'm hoping it's Tami. Niko knocks on Kakashi's front door..Iruka: Who could that be? Kakashi opens the door..sees Niko standing on his porch...Kakashi: What's going on? Niko: Kye was yelling at the girls including my two daughters..Iruka: How dare he yell at Niko: Well I hope the girls you marry are the ones you're happy with...Kakashi: Thank you Niko..Niko: See you boys in the morning..leaves. Lyka: our poor daughters! Niko: I know honey..I don't know what to do Kye's getting his way but it's not fair to Tami,Lacy,Moki and Eva though! Lyka: No it's not fair to them dear..not at all. Sabrina and Grant knock on their door. Niko: Hey Grant Hi Sabrina..Lyka: Hey you two how are you holding up? Grant: Not good Lyka..Chris & Marcus have been in their rooms and don't come out...Sabrina: It's horrible you guys...they won't even talk to us..Lyka: The girls are at the palace getting an ear full from Kye...Feel so badd. Grant: We do too...Chris and Marcus barge in saying: We're marrying Tami & Lacy no body else! Grant: But King Kye's having you marry his girls! Chris: We don't want to marry them! Sabrina: I know you don't guys but there's nothing we can do now! The wedding's tomorrow! Chris: Damn! Marcus: That goes for me too! Then they go to Tami and Lacy's room to scream...Lyka: well then! Sabrina: You can say that again..Well see you guys in the morning and what happened to our sons?! Lyka opens the girls room door and sees Chris and Marcus sleeping. Sabrina: Oh boy Niko: Let them stay our girls aren't here anyways..Sabrina: okay see you! Grant and Sabrina leave to go home then suddenly Tami and Lacy barge into the house crying and went straight to their room..Lyka: Oh no...Niko: Umm Yea...we saw nothing...Lyka: Right. Tami goes to lay in her bed and goes to sleep..Lacy goes to lay in her bed and wraps her arms around Marcus thinking he's a stuffed animal..Tami holds Chris in her arms thinking he's a stuffed animal too. while sleeping the two brothers turn over holding the girls in their arms..not caring who they are...Morning comes and it's the wedding day..The boys wake up first and freak out wondering how they got there Then Tami starts to wake up as Chris tries to slide out of the bed but falls on the floor..Tami: Hey are you okay? Chris: ouch Tami looks down again..thinking: Ohh shit shit shit shit! Lacy wakes up as Marcus falls off the bed...Lacy: what was that? Tami: Well that was Marcus?! Chris?! Guys: yea? Lacy; what are you guys doing here? Marcus: I have no Idea and I'm telling the truth...Chris: He is and it's the same with me..Tami: Can't believe you were in bed with me...and nothing happened. Chris: See I'm a gentleman Marcus: I am too! Lacy: Well you guys are well behaved. The girls go clean up and the guys clean up also as they come out of the bathrooms The sisters see the guys without their shirts on..Tami: Why do they have to marry someone else? Lacy: I don't know sis..Wait? They're marrying...Tami: yes they are... Lacy: They hurt them I'll beat the shit out of her! Tami: I'll be doing the same to the other one...Marcus: We gotta get going you guys...Lacy: Okay guys Marcus with tears in his eyes: Bye Lacy...Lacy pulls him and kisses him on the lips with her tongue in his mouth as they both moan..Chris: Bye Tami..Tami pulls Chris to her kissing him on the lips with her tongue in his mouth...Marcus: Dammit...Lacy..Chris: Dammit Tami...I love you so much! Tami: Love you too Chris...Marcus: I love you Lacy so much! Lacy: Love you too Marcus..The guys leave rushing home Feeling so happy then it stops when the walk into their house..Sabrina: Ah! you guys are home! Kye: Hey boys! Marcus: What do you want?! Kye: Be greatful you're not marrying sluts! Sabrina: You ever call Tami and Lacy sluts again I will take this stick and shove it up your ass! Kye: Well they are! Grant: I'd rather have my sons marry them than your girls who sleep with every guy they see! Kye: what did you say?! Grant: You heard me! And by the way? I tore up the check you gave me...Moki and Eva: Thank you Grant..Grant: Sorry for what I said i know you're not like that..Moki: Thank you guys! The four girls are sent to the Beauty Shop to be fixed up while the four guys get their tuxedo's on feeling too many emotions..Moki: Gosh I can't wait to fuck Marcus again...Lacy sitting there with anger building up inside her..Eva: I can't wait to fuck Chris again..Tami gets the feeling of anger and rage inside...Eva: ohh yea and it was just last night huh Moki? Moki: Sure was...Lyka: we all know they're lying...Tami: Mom? Lyka: Yes? Who are Lacy and I marrying today? Lyka: The two hunks girls..Tami thinking: ohh Sensei...Lacy thinking: my Iruka..Tami: So you guys had sex huh? Moki: Yes the other night and it was nice...Lacy: You really are sluts..Eva: Well we like to play with guys emotions and take for what their worth. Moki: Yes! That's how we do it! And you two sisters are betrothed to who ever would want virgins like you! When they can have someone experienced like us..Sabrina heard everything and is very angry and Lyka is really pissed off at her husband's nieces. Tami whispers: We gotta do something! Lacy whispers: what can we do?! Sabrina: I think I have an idea girls...Lyka: if anyone can put those whores in place it's my sister! Tami: Um Sister? Lacy; Sister?! Oh my gosh! Marcus and Chris are our Cousins?! Lyka: I'm so sorry! Tami: We fell in love with them mom! How could you not tell us?! Sabrina: You girls what? Lacy: We fell in love with Chris and Marcus but recently we grew an attraction to well the two hunks..Then Kakashi and Iruka walk in with the look of sadness and emptiness...Tami; What are they doing here? Lacy sees bottles in their hands as the leave then her and Tami go after them. Iruka: Do you hear footsteps? Kakashi: Like someone's running? Iruka: Yea that..Tami: Nooo don't! Lacy: Don't you guys! Kakashi: Don't do what? Iruka: They saw the bottles we have in our hands bud..Kakashi: But it's for someone else not us! Tami: Don't you dare leave me! Kakashi: I would never leave you Tami..besides I love you..Tami: Then why do you guys have those bottles with poison in it? Iruka: In case we end up with the sluts! and if we do? We're drinking this because we'd rather have a life with you not with them...The girls go back to the shop to get fixed up and cleaned up..They get to the church and put on their dresses..Moki: By the way? Eva: We get the hunks! Ha ha ha ha Tami thinking: No! Lacy: No they can't be! Sabrina: Can't be what? Tami; Betrothed to marry the two hunks! Lyka; and those guys are gonna kill themselves because they love someone else...Sabrina: Time to put the veils on girls! They put their Veils on and go stand at the door as the music starts...The girls arrive at the Altar and Eva and Moki go to where Iruka and Kakashi are while Tami and Lacy are pushed down on the ground by them..Marcus: Are you alright?! Lacy looks up as her nose bleeds: Yea i'm okay...Chris: Are you okay? Tami looks up as her nose bleeds: Yea I'm alright The ceremony begins and every person at the altar are all unhappy...The preacher asks the grooms to lift their brides veils as they lift the veils Kakashi and Iruka are looking sad..Marcus and Chris lift their brides veils and It's Tami and Lacy with Black eyes, Fat lips and bloody noses...While Moki and Eva looked all "pretty" Kakashi: You did this to them didn't you?! Eva: Do what? Iruka: Hurt them! I'm out of here! Kakashi I am too then they whisper goodbye to Tami and Lacy..Tami: Sorry we look ugly..cries...Lacy: Yes we do cries Marcus: To me you're beautiful Lacy! Lacy cries; Ohh Marcus! Tami: I look terrible! Chris: Tami? To me you're beautiful! and you two are something else! Moki: Really Marcus?! Eva: Yea guys don't forget we slept together? Sabrina angry: You GUYS DID WHAT?! Tami: We loved you guys so much and you slept with them?! Lacy: You guys deserve each other! Sluts! Then Tami and Lacy run to find Kakashi and Iruka...Lacy: Iruka! Tami: Kakashi! Iruka: Wait! Kakashi: what! I hear lacy's voice! Kakashi: I hear Tami's voice! They dump the bottles and run to where Tami and Lacy were...Tami: Ohh You're alive! Kakashi: Ohh Tami We dumped the stuff out! Lacy: You did love? Iruka: Yes I did babe! Lacy: I love you so much Iruka! Iruka: I love you too Lacy..ready to get married? Lacy: It was you guys all along! Tami: Why didn't you say anything?! Kakashi: We were sworn to secrecy! Tami: It's not a secret anymore...Lacy: Nope! They go back to the church and when they walk in they see Chris and Marcus still at the altar. Tami: What's going on? Marcus: Well It's all a lie! Lacy: A lie? Marcus: Yes Tami: What the hell?! Kakashi: How would you girls like two husbands? Lacy: Ha ha ha ha ha What?! Iruka: Lacy! Marcus and I want to marry you! Lacy: Wow! I am one happy woman! Tami: Lacy?! Chris: Well Tami? Kakashi and I wanna marry you! Tami: Ohh I love you both so much! Kakashi: We love you too! Tami and Lacy both got married to two guys! And as For Eva and Moki? They got married too but to princes who were sluts too.

THE END

Summary:

Lacy along with Marcus and Iruka were together for the rest of their lives and had four children together. Tami and her two guys Chris and Kakashi spent the rest of their lives together and had four children together. But during their lives together Kakashi passed away from lung Cancer...Tami and Chris were devastated! And her and Chris remained together with their children..While Lacy was with her two husbands Iruka passed away from a heart attack..and her and Marcus were devastated! Lacy and Marcus remained together with their children.


End file.
